


A Book of Matches #2

by voleuse



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are born and that ought to be enough</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Matches #2

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Anne Sexton's _The Evil Seekers_.

She looks kind of familiar, in the dim light of the bar. Also, kind of old. In a MILF way.

Steve tilts his head, takes another gulp from the beer in his hand.

She grabs the bottle out of his hand and drinks out of it. Licks her lips in a way that makes him want to offer her some chapstick or something.

"Hey," she says, and her voice is higher than he expects.

"Hey," he replies. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe." She leans forward, puts a hand on his chest. "Do you want to?"

He thinks, maybe, that she's kind of hot. He strokes a hand over her shoulder, then looks more closely at the red slink of her dress.

"I used to wear a dress like that," he blurts out.

She jerks. "Seriously?" She rolls her eyes, backs away. "Not another one," she mutters.

And then she's gone.


End file.
